beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero-G - Chapter 03
Take Back Saramanda!! (Japanese: サラマンダをとりもどせ！！, Hanashi Saramanda wotorimodose!!), released in France as Return Our Salamander!! (French: Rends-nous Salamander !!) the third chapter of the manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G, which is based on the anime of the same name and the 45th chapter overall. It was first released in the June issue of CoroCoro, and was re-released in Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Vol. 1 on August 28, 2012. The plot revolves around Zero Kurogane battling Kite Unabara, the person who stole Shinobu Hiryūin's Beyblade, the Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD and who assaulted Shinobu. With Kite's Guardian Revizer 160SB going against Zero's Samurai Ifraid W145CF, Zero intends to defeat Kite and retrieve back Saramanda. Plot Taking place directly after Zero's win in his battle with Eight and when Kite Unabara arrived at the scene to plead with Eight's cries over his loss with Zero. As uncomfortable as Zero feels at the moment, Kite comes to comfort Eight as Eight calms down and blames Zero for his actions. In defense, Zero states that he only defeated him in a Beybattle and that he is only looking for Kite Unabara, who attacked Shinobu Hiryūin recently and stole his Beyblade, the Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD. Kite assures Zero that he goes by that name but that he will battle Zero for his misdoing to Eight. Just then, an arm crawler pops out of the platform that Kite is standing on and grabs Zero, startling him to a great extent. The arm crawler brings about Zero to a nearby BeyStadium arena taking place at a lake pond. Showcased with two water pedals, one for each Blader and a larger pedal in the centre, acting as the BeyStadium. All the while, the Bladers and the Stadium are held by a lake, which may influence the battle to some way. Zero gets himself situated as Kite impatiently waits for Zero to prepare for launch. Now ready, he and Kite Go Shoot! and their Beyblades enter the large pedal BeyStadium. Zero's Samurai Ifraid W145CF faces off with Kite's own Beyblade, the Guardian Revizer 160SB. Kite goes on to give Zero a little history lesson on his Beyblade, explaining how Attack-Type Beyblades are known for large protrusions for Smash Attack and Defense-Types aim to be perfectly circular to counter Attack-Types. He states at how Guardian Revizer aims for a balance between those, at how his "Guardian" Chrome Wheel is almost, perfectly circular that Defense-Types aim to strive for but does have its share of protrusions and bumps that Attack-Types rely on. Kite intends to use this balance to block everyone of Zero's attacks and this starts to show signs once Samurai Ifraid and Guardian Revizer make first contact, immediately creating a powerful recoil. Ifraid and Revizer are subsequently ricocheted but Kite still has faith. Zero on the other hand, is trying to find a way to outsmart Kite, as of which strives for "perfection". Since they are not fighting in a Zero-G BeyStadium, Zero cannot use CF to his advantage in order to win. While he does try this, he does discover that Ifraid begins emitting some flames as a result. Zero undergoes an epiphany and believe that if he exhausts enough fire from Samurai Ifraid, he could potentially use it on Guardian Revizer just enough for an attack. Samurai Ifraid then starts spinning in great areas of the water pedal, with more and more blazing flames coming about every time that Zero has Samurai Ifraid switch direction. Eventually though, Zero ignites enough flames to become a giant cloud of gas and fire and is now ready to be used against Revizer. Samurai Ifraid enters Revizer but Revizer pushes back Ifraid, greatly surprising Zero. Now having doubts about this, his hope is restored once Kite notices that small chips of metal chip off the Chrome Wheel of Guardian Revizer. Kite is not only shocked by it but now knows that Zero is not just the average challenger that he finds. Fueled by his desire to return Shinobi Saramanda to Shinobu, the Blader he has lost to and not only cares for a rematch, but he also cares for him and this eventually becomes the basis for a new Special Move for him to summon. Even more blazes were created by Samurai Ifraid that now, he has Samurai Ifraid burst through the walls that are Guardian Revizer for one epic clash. Ifraid throws Revizer out of the Stadium, is thrown back to Kite but due to the impact of the perfect blazes that Zero created, Kite falls into the water while Eight is startled. Kite quickly recovers from it and rises from the waters as he fixes his glasses for better focus. Upon exiting the arena, Kite throws Shinobi Saramanda to Zero, where the latter catches it. Believing that Zero is strong enough in his dogged attempt to help his friend, Kite accepts this as he and Eight get aboard a crawler machine with rollers that walks away to another destination, bidding Zero a good day and hopes to meet again. Later on, at Shinobu's house, Shinobu is still found to have the after-effects of Kite's assault onto him. Crawled into a ball formation with his legs raises in his room, Shinobu is still horrified even though he has healed from most of his scars. He subsequently hears a door behind him open and once he turns to look who is there, he just finds Zero's horse companion, Rekkagou in a mother's attire. Snorting at Shinobu, he indirectly advises Shinobu to look at the package he is leaving, as he leaves through the window of Shinobu's house. Unflattered though, Shinobu proceeds to look but is amazed when the mysterious package for him actually turns out to be his missing Beyblade, Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD. Crying some tears of joy, Shinobu greatly thanks at who the person who retrieved it back to him. Deciding to look out the window where Rekkagou left, he surprisingly finds Zero riding away on Rekkagou. Amazed by Zero's good deed and how Zero went through so much for it, evident by the battle scars Zero obtained by the immerse flames. Shinobu yells for Zero, the latter of whom turns back and sees an exhilarated and overjoyed Shinobu Hiryūin show his Beyblade, Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD is perfectly find and greatly thanks him, as Zero does the same and raises his Samurai Ifraid W145CF in glee and acknowledges Shinobu's thanks as he rides away, to potentially see him again... Characters *Zero Kurogane *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Shinobu Hiryūin *Rekkagou *Student audience Beyblades *Samurai Ifraid W145CF *Guardian Revizer 160SB *Pirates Orojya 145D (recap only) *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD *Generic Attack-Type and Defense-Type Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Chapters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Chapters Category:Chapters Category:Manga